The NFC (Near Field Communication) technology is based on the exchanging of data via a magnetic field. A NFC reader has an antenna which is able to modulate the magnetic field and to provide energy to NFC devices. The NFC reader is usually named a PCD (Proximity Coupling Device). A NFC device may be a PICC (Proximity Integrated Circuit Card or Proximity Card) or may embed components which act as logical PICC. For example, a NFC-enabled smartphone may embed a physical or logical PICC. A PICC and a PCD communicate thanks to an inductive coupling in a field frequency equal to 13.56 MHz. In particular, the ISO14443 and ISO18092 standards provide modulation technologies and communication protocols which may be used in NFC domain.
When a user want to perform a transaction with a NFC reader, he must bring his PICC close to the NFC reader. This operation is known as a “tap”. Thus the user must make a precise gesture and often take the PICC in hand.
In certain circumstances, such a movement is not convenient for the user and it may take time. For example, when a user want to access a public transport network he has to tap to the fare media of the gate.
There is a need for a hands free solution where a communication session is automatically set between the contactless reader and the user's device without the need to tap.